warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bramblestar's Storm
|align=center}} Wow! I've always wondered what happened after TLH, so this is going to be awesome! Too bad it's on Bramblestar, though. I don't like him at all. Why don't you like Bramblestar?Mistystar31 (talk) 07:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wow guy I wondered as well. I think after this and Dawn of the Clans they will probally do a New Sega. Ongoing Storm Arc sounds cool! Ongoing Storm means Evil Keeps comming but I think it will be a villian we never saw before. We techinally already know Bramblestars ceromony from Ultimate Guide but they could through it in this I guess. Fusionwilliam (talk) 01:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Because they started the Dawn of the Clans series, I thought Erin Hunter wasn't going to make any more books about the modern Clans, but I should've known. I've been bamboozled!!! Mysterygirl000 (talk) 02:31, December 30, 2013 (UTC) AGH I really wish they would STOP writing books actually, or at least continuing after The Last Hope because it leaves no room for Fanfictions! User:Splashmist3271/Sig ikr! i am in the middle of a 200 page fan fic that happens after TLH and im like "man i sure hope that they dont make anymore books for awhile so i can get some footing." but o well i started it after forgotten warrior came out so i know how to adapt... :) Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 22:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Notice HOW THEY SAY "SWEPT AWAY" :) TORNADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fusionwilliam (talk) @SnowedLightning/Jayce: I have a question. What did "Gingerheart" write in Mistakes in Bramblestar's Storm? I just wanted to know because you deleted it. XD - Hickorywhisker, the random tom who is always arguing about whether Thistleheart and Thistlepaw and Crowtail and Crowclaw are the same. :They removed something, which I thought was an actual typo, when it appears to have been something that was never a mistake. Also, if you want to ask me, I have a talk page you can use. Article talk pages are for improving the articles in question, not for asking me why I undid an edit. =/ :Ok, thanks! - Hickorywhiske 8 days! 8 more days ahhh I can't wait ^^ Dovewing66 (talk) 10:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC)Dovewing66 Oh my gosh! I can't either. We have been waiting forever. I might fade away from StarClan before it comes out!--Grayfeather 21:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Lets hope you didn't fade yet Grayfeather! 2 Days, rejoice! Fusionwilliam (talk) Are Super Editions comics cause i sometimes see that on the internet? Two Editions: Which one is better? Would it be better to get the original version of Bramblestar's Storm, or are there too many mistakes, even if we fans know the real facts, like Mistystar and Stonefur being Bluestar's kits instead of Graystripe's, and it will be better to buy the corrected second edition (when it finally comes out)?Mistystar31 (talk) 07:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : How many of the mistakes were fixed in the 2nd edition? Was it only the ending major mistake (although I think Mistystar as WindClan's leader is a major mistake, too) that was fixed? Or did the Hunters try to fix most or all of the mistakes of the 1st edition? I'm a little sad that, although she's not the main character, Mistystar's name was accidently changed to "Miststar"; if that had been her name all along, fine, but I loved throughout all the present-day series her prefix being "Misty".Mistystar31 (talk) 05:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I knew it! The title, Brablestar's STORM, seems to give away the major plot. A hurricane was my first thought after thinking about the title for a while. Please take it to the forums (I don't have the link, sorry) 01:33, December 15, 2014 (UTC) WindClan's Leader I can't cite it, because I only have the ebook version, but during the first Gathering in the book, when Blackstar is naming the cats who died in the Great Battle, and Mistystar interrupts, it says this, " 'Blackstar,' she interrupted with an edge to her voice, 'none of us have forgotten our Clanmates that we lost to the Dark Forest. Let us remember our fallen in our own way. Since when have you spoken for all of us?' Blackstar looked up at the WindClan leader; Bramblestar could see shock and horror in his eyes." It calls Mistystar WindClan's leader, when she is RiverClan's. Should this be added to the trivia? Frostface 20:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I guess so. But on Mistystar's page. Jaysnow (talk) 03:27, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Chapters Like all of the other books, the chapters have their own pages, but BS only has three of the many chapters added as pages. Are they going to be added or did someone forget? Forget the question if it's nonsense... Spottehwobe' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'... but he forgot']] '